


For Those Remaining

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders whether he could have done something to prevent this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Those Remaining

He wonders whether he could have done something to prevent this. 

It’s a question he’ll undoubtedly labour over for the remainder of his existence, whether that ends thirty seconds from now with the swipe of Anakin’s lightsaber or uncounted lonely decades into the future. 

He has caused this somehow. He must have. He can’t bring himself to truly blame Anakin, and there’s simply no one else left.

The person he loves most has destroyed _everything_ important, including himself, and Obi-Wan should have stopped him. 

He has become accustomed to heavy burdens, but this one is still almost impossible to bear.


End file.
